


A Message From the Past

by yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Mindless Fluff, coldflash - Freeform, domestic coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere/pseuds/yousaythatlovesgoesanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are definitely pros and cons to dating a Legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me! I would love to hear feedback so feel free to leave comments.

Barry was exhausted.

For some reason or another, there had been a spike in criminal activity in Central City over the last few days which left little time for sleep for Team Flash.

Barry unlocked the door to his apartment and threw his bag on top of the mounds of unopened mail on the dining room table.

He’d get around to tidying up eventually, he thought, but sleep was his current priority. He hadn’t done laundry in ages which forced him to wear the Flash pajamas Iris had bought him. He cringed at the thought of wearing his own merchandise (the fact that he even had merchandise weirded him out) but it wasn’t like anyone was going to see him in them.

Barry sighed. He would never admit this to anyone but he almost wished a certain someone was there to make snide remarks about his current attire. He could only imagine the smirk that would appear on Len’s face if he saw that familiar lightning bolt logo emblazed on cotton pajama pants.

Barry laughed at the thought as he walked toward his bedroom.

He lifted up the covers and noticed something blue under his pillow. He removed the pillow only to find a blue long sleeved shirt and with a note attached that read “CHECK VOICEMAIL.”

Barry quickly threw his phone on the charger and found he had one new voicemail once his phone turned on.

“ _Scarlet, I had Lisa drop this off. Red might be your color but I must say, you look damn good in blue. I should be home in a week or so. I figure this is the next best thing to having me there with you. I love you Barry Allen, even from 1986.”_

Teary eyed, Barry chuckled at the last part of the message. He quickly put on the blue shirt that was far too big on him.

Len had been gone for weeks on his latest mission with the Legends. Even though Barry was proud of Len for fighting to save the future, it didn’t make the time apart any easier.

Barry breathed in the crisp woodsy scent that radiated off the shirt. For the first time in weeks, he found himself lulled to sleep with the feeling as though Len was right there with him.

-End-


End file.
